His Protector
by MySlytherinLovelies
Summary: When Severus finds out that Albus Dumbledore lied to him about the placement of Harry Potter 10 years ago, let's just say Albus was in deep trouble.
1. Severus Finds Out

Chapter 1: Severus Finds Out

Hey all, I can't decide if I should make this multi-chapter or just one story. I wrote this story periodically through some of my classes and it's 7 pages front and back. For me, that's quite a bit. So, just let me know what you think, ya?

"You lied to me!" he shouted as he slammed the door open.

"What have I lied to you about, dear boy," Albus Dumbledore replied, the twinkle still in his eye.

Severus took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"You told me the Potter boy was sent to his grandparents," Severus answered with clenched teeth. He sat stiffly in the chair across Dumbledore's desk.

"Lemon Drop, Sev-," Albus started.

"No, I don't want a blasted lemon drop, Albus. Tell me why you told me Harry Potter was sent to his grandparents, when it's become apparent he's been living with Petunia and her blasted husband," Severus' voice shaking in anger.

"Because they were gone, Severus. They had passed away the summer before that night."

Severus paled. 'How had I not known this,' he thought to himself. "Why didn't I know about this, Albus? You should have told me," he nearly shouted. Albus started to reply, but couldn't before Severus started again.

"No! Albus, you have no excuse. You knew how much she meant to me," Severus ended quietly. His eyes closed as he tried to keep the pain from becoming apparent on his face. He felt the pressure of tears behind his eye-lids, but knew that he wouldn't give in until he was in his rooms.

He started remembering Rose Evans, how she smelled like cinnamon, and cookies, and safety and _home_. She had almost meant more to him than his own mother. She fixed him up when she could and always made him smile.

Albus stared sadly at his Potions Professor and sighed regretfully. He had meant to tell Severus, years ago.

"To be honest, Severus, I had forgotten. After that night, it must have slipped my mind. When I told you that he was being placed with his grandparents, the reason I didn't tell you they were gone was that I knew you would have protested his placement with Petunia and he needed to go to his only blood relatives left."

"Of course I would have protested, Albus," Severus yelled, "She was a hateful bitch and when she married that whale I knew it was going to be worse. Albus, I never told you this, but you can check with Poppy. When Lily stayed there once over the summer before we graduated, she came back to school covered in bruises and welts. That's _why_ I would have protested."

Albus paled, but quickly went back to normal. "Severus, you know he can't be removed. Obviously, you are exaggerating a bit, because Petunia loved her sister. He has to stay there."

"Damnit, Albus. You are making the same mistake you made with me. He has to be removed from there," Severus got up and walked to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he turned his head, "And Albus, if you don't remove him from that house, I will." He made to turn the knob, but found that he couldn't. Without turning his head, he said, "Albus. Open the door."

"Not until you tell me what you meant about removing him by force."

When Severus turned around, the twinkle was gone and anger was in its place in Albus Dumbledore's eyes. Severus sighed and retook his seat.

"Albus, have you even looked at the boy. His clothes are clearly too big and even on weekends, he wears his uniform," Severus explained as calmly as possible. It wouldn't help his case to continue in anger.

"Yes, Severus I had noticed this, but what has this to do with the Dursley's," Albus questioned.

Severus just stared at Albus in abject horror. "Albus, surely you are not so naïve to believe that all families care for their children. I'm a prime example. The boy shrinks at loud noises and he barely eats. When he does, he shoves it all in like he's afraid the food is going to disappear. That alone should send off warning signals in your brain. He, also, turns in mediocre work when I can tell that he knows more. He's holding himself back. Albus, all of this points to one thing. Abuse."

"Severus, I do believe that you are jumping to conclusions. If he did have any problems he would come to me," Albus explained reasonably.

"That's just it, Albus. He's not going to come to you. He knows that you are the person to send him to the Dursley's. Why would he tell the person who sentenced him to 10 years of hell?"

"I still think you are jumping to conclusions, Severus."

"Fine, Albus, if you want to be oblivious, be my guest, but I will not allow that boy to be sent back to that place."

Severus stood up and swept to the door. When he turned the knob, the door opened this time and he left to go back to his rooms to find out a way to get Harry out of that house.

Albus noticed that he wasn't going to change his mind, and let Severus go.


	2. Harry Meets Severus

Chapter 2: Harry Meets Severus

On his way to his office he passed by an alcove, where unnoticed green-eyes followed him.

In his pain, he didn't sense the person trailing behind him.

Once he got to his rooms, he whispered, "Lily" to the portrait on his door. His shadow barely managed to squeeze through the opening before the door closed.

The follower had to contain his gasp at how beautiful these rooms were.

Instead of dreary wall and a gloomy atmosphere, it was rather homey. There was a black leather couch facing a roaring fireplace and two black leather chairs facing each other with a coffee table of dark-cherry wood in between. Two bookshelves lined each wall full to the brim with tomes and scrolls. There was a non-moving portrait of a beautiful woman with red hair and green-eyes sitting above the fireplace, with two moving pictures on the mantel. Harry would have attempted to move closer to them for a better look, if his professor hadn't been standing in front of the fire with a glass of _something_, maybe alcohol, in his hand. The Potions Master was whispering to the portrait in front of him.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for him. I promised you I would be. Now, I've failed both him and you."

At this point, he looked to one of the pictures on the mantel. "Rose," he said softly.

Harry heard the pain in his voice. "I should have protected Harry from your other daughter, but I thought he was with you. I didn't know you were…" his throat visibly constricted, "dead." He said this so quietly, Harry almost didn't hear him.

Harry did gasp at this point. This man who hated him had known his mother and grandmother.

Severus quickly turned towards the noise, hastily brushing his quiet tears away. "Who's there," he said.

When he didn't hear nor see anything, he said, "Potter!"

Harry gulped noisily and rushed towards to the door. Before he could reach it, he heard, "Accio Invisibility Cloak."

He felt the cloak fly away towards the outstretched hand and turned towards the Potions Master fearfully.

"What are you doing in here, Potter, "Severus asked as he stalked closer to the petrified first-year.

"I-I-w-was," Harry stuttered, "Quickly Potter, I haven't got all day," Severus said.

"Well, sir, I was taking a walk and heard you coming, so I hid and then you walked by and you looked upset-," Harry rambled.

"So you decided you would follow me to mock me. How so like your father you are, boy, picking on somebody for being weaker. You thought you would rub it in. Well you are wrong. I will not allow this continue anymore," Severus ranted, his voice getting louder until it was a shout.

He raised his wand, and then noticed Harry crouching up in the far corner, whispering under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I promise to be good. I'm sorry, I'll do all of my chores next time. No, I won't burn breakfast again. No, please, don't hurt me, Uncle Vernon. I'll promise to do better next time."

Harry continued his profuse apologies and Severus stared in abject horror at what he'd been about to do.

Severus stood there for a moment then dropped his wand into his pocket and walked slowly towards the quivering boy. Harry tried to shrink even more into the wall when he felt Severus approaching. Severus reached out and touched his shoulder. Harry flinched violently, but Severus continued and hugged the boy to him. He shifted Harry onto his lap and felt the small boy curl into his chest.

Severus didn't apologize, but Harry realized this was just as good as, if not better.

Severus was very uncomfortable giving this kind of comfort. However, he understood that it was necessary for what Harry was going through, as he had gone through the same thing.

Harry eventually quieted down, and when Severus looked down, he saw Harry was out like a light.

In his own exhaustion, Severus made the snap decision to keep Harry down in his rooms as Harry needed the comfort and he didn't want to wake the boy. He laid Harry on the couch and summoned a pillow as well as a couple of blankets to make Harry comfortable. He did his nightly ablutions and, before heading to his own bed, decided to check on the green-eyed first-year. As he walked into the living room and looked to the couch he noticed Harry was curling into himself and whimpering a little. He ran his hand through his hair and felt a return pressure and heard a little sigh of pleasure. The boy then quieted down and fell into a restful sleep. Severus blinked a bit, to clear up his eyesight, and walked to his room to get into his wonderfully comfortable bed. He laid down on his silk sheets and dreamed peaceful memories of Lily and Rose for the first time in 10 years.


	3. Harry and Severus Have A Conversation

Chapter 3: Harry and Severus Have A Conversation

He woke up hours later to a scream. It took him a moment to remember that he had a first-year sleeping on his couch.

He rushed out of his room and found Harry whimpering and thrashing around on the leather sofa. He quickly grabbed the moving boy before he could do any serious damage to himself. Harry flinched away from the contact, but Severus continued and pulled the green-eyed child closer. He sat on the couch with the blanket-wrapped child on his lap and murmured soft phrases to calm him down.

"Shh, Harry, you're safe. You're safe and no one is here but you and me. Your Muggle relatives aren't here and no one can harm you. You're safe, Harry." Severus rubbed his hand over Harry's back softly and felt the child start to calm down. He eventually calmed down completely and looked up at his professor. Severus looked down at the boy sitting on his lap and saw the small smile. He smiled slightly as well, but it was missed by the green-eyed first-year, who was looking down and cringing.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, I got your shirt all wet." Harry looked frightened and expected to be berated for the use of his Potions Professor' clothes as a tissue.

When the words didn't come, Harry looked up and noticed the small, rather sad, smile on the man's face.

"It's alright, Harry. You needed that," Severus said quietly. He sighed and cursed the Dursley's to hell and back multiple times. "Besides, Harry, it doesn't have to stay that way. We do have magic." He waved his wand and cast, "Scourgify".

He sighed. He very much so wasn't looking forward to what he had to say, but knew that it was necessary for Harry to understand that he could trust him.

"Harry." The boy looked up at him and knew that this conversation wasn't going to be a good one. "What I'm about to tell you is going to hurt, but you need to know. First thing is, that I want to apologize." Those words didn't come easily, but Severus forced them out because it was past time for him to pay for his sins against this boy and his mother. Harry quickly started to protest, but Severus stopped him.

"No, Harry, I left you in that horrible house with those monsters. Or rather, I never checked on you. I never knew that you had gone to Tuney and her horrible husband, but that's no excuse. To be honest, Albus told me that you had gone to your grandparents. What I didn't know was that they were….dead," he said the last word sorrowfully, "The thing is Harry, I knew your mother and her family as a child."

Harry nodded, but kept silent.

"I was your mother's best-friend as a child and your mother was mine. Unfortunately, I, also, knew your Aunt. I would guess that she hasn't changed a bit from the spiteful-child she had been. However, that isn't the point," he paused to get his baring and say the horribly-cliché phrases that were needed, "Harry, I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need someone to come to, I'll be here."

Harry smiled brightly and snuggled in deeper to the Potions Master. "Thank you," he replied quietly and understood that he had finally found an adult that cared for him. He knew how hard that had been for the Professor, but was very grateful that the man had done it.

However, reality set in quickly and Harry's bright expression dimmed. He knew that he was going to have to return to the Dursley's and didn't relish the idea of going back.

Severus noticed that bright look rapidly decreasing and was concerned. "Harry, what's the problem," he asked quietly. Harry quickly and defensively replied, "Nothing."

Severus, of course, knew that something was wrong and sighed to himself. He didn't relish doing this, but for Harry he had to.

He gripped Harry's chin, and gently raised his face, until he was looking the boy in the eyes. He mentally whispered, '_Legilimens'_. He saw the memories at the fore-front of Harry's mind and gasped quietly.

"Harry, is that how the Dursley's treat you all of the time," Severus asked forcefully. He was horrified that anyone could do anything like that to a child, but knew that the real world wasn't such a beautiful place.

Harry's eyes filled with tears of fear and pain when he realized that his Potions Professor had somehow seen his horrible home-life. Reluctantly, he nodded not thinking it could get any worse.

"Harry, listen to me," Severus pleaded. He kept a hold on Harry's face gently, not allowing Harry to hide away from him. "You will never have to return there. Albus, or no Albus, I will not allow you to be sent back to that house. And with that thought, I do believe that we need to show Albus your memories, so I don't have to go against him." With that he sat Harry on his feet, and got up himself.

Harry jerked his head up and looked up at him with worry. "Sir, I don't want you to have to go against the Headmaster. If I have to return there, I'll go." He didn't want his Potion's Professor to go against the Headmaster, if it meant that much to him.

Severus looked at him sharply, but when he saw the expression on the boy's face, the expression softened. "Harry, please listen to me. We need to show Albus the memories, because he has much more sway than I do. I will take you away even if he is against it. However, if we have the Headmaster on our side, I can get you legally or at least be able to hide away with you somewhere a lot safer, than if I took you away without Albus' knowledge."

At that, the words finally sunk into Harry's mind that they were going to be showing the esteemed Headmaster some of his worst memories.

"NO, Professor. We can't show him. He'll think I'm weak and bad and he'll send me back anyway," Harry rambled. He was horrified, but knew that he didn't want the Headmaster seeing any of his memories.

Severus placed a finger on the boy's lips and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, the Headmaster won't think you're weak. Did you think you're the first person to come to Hogwarts that hasn't had an ideal childhood or guardians?" Severus asked the question with a little bit of grief in his tone. He didn't want any more of the Children of Hogwarts to have to go through what he did, but he knew that The Fates wouldn't answer his prayers in this instance.

"I'm not," Harry asked, pain and relief in his tone.

"Definitely not, Harry. You are not the first and you certainly won't be the last," Severus replied, trying to keep the exasperation out of his tone. Harry winced, but knew that his question had been enormously naïve.

When he looked up at Severus again, he noticed the pain on his face as well.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Harry said quietly.

Still in the hug, Harry snuggled in deeper into the embrace and didn't let go. He didn't want to think about what he would be doing in the next few minutes and just enjoyed the feeling of the first hug he had ever had.

Severus was still looking at the spectacled-boy in his arms and knew that Harry shared his sentiments.

He was very much not looking forward to this conversation with Albus.


	4. Severus And Harry Have A Talk With Albus

Chapter 4: Severus and Harry Talk to Albus

Severus knew that Harry needed to be held like this. Especially, before the emotional upheaval he was going to go through during his conversation with Albus. He gently ran his hand through the first-years hair.

"Come, up Harry. We need to go talk with Albus." Severus knew this wasn't going to go well, but knew that it had to happen.

Harry sighed. He didn't want to get his hopes up about leaving the Dursley's. Severus so far had kept his word, but ultimately adults couldn't be completely trusted to come through on everything they said. With that thought, they left the Professor's rooms.

Halfway down the hallway, Severus felt a little hand try and take hold of his. Looking down, he saw the color on Harry's face and the hand quickly retreated. Taking the hand in his, he faced forward, but looked out of the corner of his eye toward the shorter boy. When he saw the smile, his heart lifted a bit and knew the boy was beginning to trust him more.

Upon arriving at the Headmaster's door, Severus raised his hand to knock, but was interrupted by a, "Come in, Severus." Shaking his head at the man's antics, he should have remembered the Headmaster's wards.

Upon entering the room, he held up his hand. "Don't Albus. I have come to show you how far you've gone this time." With that, he led Harry to a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, and walked to the Pensieve. He started to remove the memories, and could feel his anger building at the horrors he was seeing. When he was done, he calmed himself down and sat next to Harry.

"Albus, you need to look. Look, and tell me how he can remain there." Albus looked agitated at what he would find, but knew that it had to be serious if Severus was coming up at this time of the morning. With a last resigned look at Severus, he dove into the Pensieve.

Severus looked over at Harry, and saw the confused expression.

"That, Harry, is a Pensieve. It allows yourself or others to look at memories that are put into it."

Harry's look cleared up, but there still remained confusion.

"But, Si-Severus, what memories did you put in there?"

"I put in the memories that I gained from your mind, Harry." He waited for the protests, but upon hearing none, he looked over at the boy. When he recognized that there were tears in Harry's eyes, he grabbed the child to him and allowed him to cry out his fears.

When Harry was done, he looked up at Severus and gave a guilty smile. "I continue to get your shirt wet, Sev." The professor chuckled at the boy's expression. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"Yes, I rather think you will, Severus."

Both heads turned towards the remark and saw the Headmaster look like they've never seen him before. Albus looked old. His twinkle was gone and a light sheen of tears was visible. He stared mournfully at Harry, and knelt next to the chair.

"I am so very sorry, my dear boy. I had no idea they were so bad."

"But you knew they didn't treat him correctly, didn't you?" Severus hands clenched tightly and he took a deep breath, before looking at the Headmaster.

The child decided to chime, "No, Professor, it isn't so bad. I'm fine."

Dumbledore's eyes shined brighter with tears and his guilt grew.

'Oh, my boy, what have I done to you? I left you with those monsters and you think it's okay.' Albus chanced a look at Severus, and if looks could kill, the Headmaster would have been dead 10 times over. With a weak smile, Albus gave him a nod, conveying that Severus had his approval to remove Harry from the Dursley's.

Severus' glare softened, but suspicion quickly replaced it. "What, Albus, did you mean by 'I would have to get used to it'?"

Albus' grin grew and a small twinkle was beginning to return.

"Well, my dear boy, I think Harry should live with someone who has first-hand experience of this kind of thing, don' you?"

Harry's gasp drew there attention, and Severus tightened his arms around the boy. Looking down, he saw the grief in the boy's eyes, but, also, there was a happiness. A happiness that spoke of relief that he would be staying with someone who cared for him. Harry yawned and snuggled into Severus' embrace and quickly fell asleep. Severus grinned and looked to Albus.

The twinkle had made a full comeback and the grin almost split his face in half. "Oh, and Severus? I do believe that Harry can stay in your rooms for the last few hours of sleep he has left. However, we can't make this an everyday occurrence."

Severus' lips curled at the ends, hiding the smile that wanted to break free. "Of course, Albus. Thank you." Severus' gaze returned to the boy and the smile grew. He lifted the boy in his arms, and felt Harry snuggle further into his arms.

"No problem at all, my boy."

Luckily for Severus, he ran into no one on his way back to his rooms, as he had taken to murmuring reassurances to the sleeping Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. Know that you will never have to fear being hurt again. I will never abandon you and you will never have to fear returning to the Dursley's. You are mine now, Harry, my son and I will never force you to go back." He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

Whispering his password as to not wake the sleeping boy, he led the boy, not to the couch, but to his bedroom. Laying the boy on the bed, he crawled under the covers and gathered the boy in his arms.

"Good night, Harry. I'll always be there for you, son, never doubt that."

"Night, Si-Sev-Daddy." Harry grinned in his sleep and snuggled into his soon-to-be-fathers' arms. Severus tightened his grip with shock, but soon his body relaxed and his emotions gave way to awe.

He grabbed Harry tighter and both fell into dream-land.


End file.
